


Raise Warriors

by cyar1ka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyar1ka/pseuds/cyar1ka
Summary: Din is sad that he no longer has Grogu but he finally confronts his feelings about reader, and thoughts of children ensue.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Kudos: 106





	Raise Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, some angst, *SMUT* like FILTHTY, breeding kink, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), dirty talk, some spanking, fluff, so much tooth rotting fluff 18+ only please!

Din was heartbroken. He’d finally had a family and now it was taken away from him. Granted, he’d sworn by the Creed to deliver the Child to its own kind, which he had indeed done; but he was still heartbroken. The Child was a part of his clan, their clan of two. And now he was back to a clan of one yet again. He thought of you and smiled underneath his helmet. Oh, how much you’d endured together. From the events of Tatooine with Cobb Vanth to almost losing the child and then meeting Ahsoka, you had been on quite an adventure together. He’d hidden away his feelings for you for a while, having been too concerned for your safety and the Child’s that he set them aside to protect you. He’d picked you up shortly after he’d escaped from Moff Gideon and you were tasked with protecting the Child. And you did. You cared for the Child with so much love and devotion that Din looked at you as Grogu’s mother. Yet he never voiced his thoughts, far too worried that they would put you in danger. The farthest your relationship had gotten with him was a few gentle touches here and there, but it never went beyond that. Din sullenly watched you heave out a sigh as you sat in your chair on Slave I and just looked down at your hands. He could tell that you missed the Child just as much as he did. He’d barely spoken a word to you since departing from Moff Gideon’s light cruiser, and you had also stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

Boba had kindly dropped you off in Nevarro with Cara after parting ways from Bo Katan, and now Din wasn’t sure where to go or what to do. He knew that he needed to get a new ship and knew that he needed to talk to Karga about some jobs, but he wasn’t sure what to do when it came to you. He’d grown used to having you around and enjoyed your company. You’d provided comfort for him that he’d greatly missed while you’d tended to the Child. But now with the Child gone, he wasn’t sure what would become of you. His feelings told him to speak up and ask you to stay when the time came, but his mind also raced with thoughts that you were better off without him and the dangers poised with being associated with him. Din also didn’t want to admit to himself, but he missed having the Child around and was crestfallen that he’d lost everything. Well, almost everything. He still had you, but for how long, he didn’t know. Din’s thoughts began to wander as he thought of you with a round belly. He felt his pants tighten with the thought of raising children with you and you joining in his clan. He felt so many emotions with those thoughts and he knew that he wanted to explore things with you but wasn’t sure how to bring things up. _Dank farrik, I need to get a grip and just tell her,_ he thought to himself as he watched you make your way to the cantina turned school.

He longingly watched your hips sway from side to side as you spoke with Cara about how things on Nevarro had been since the Imps left. He wanted you, and he wanted to raise warriors with you. _Whoa, what?_ Din shook his head. Not sure where that thought came from. _Hmmm, but that’s exactly what I’d want with you,_ he thought again as he smiled under his helmet. He wanted to have you be a part of his life and truly be with you. He wanted to be able to call you his and promise himself to you in every way possible. To be able to remove the helmet with you and have you truly see him, without fear of breaking his Creed. Though he was slowly doubting the strictness of his Creed considering the interactions with Bo Katan. Din stepped into the school and watched as you interacted with the children and his heart warmed at the sight. He truly wanted to watch you grow round with his seed and watch as your family grew. Maybe one day the Child would be able to join you both again, but for now, he was lost in the thought of you with a swollen belly. Din shook his head slightly, trying to chase the thoughts away before his pants got too tight and he looked away from you. He needed to get some air. Din decided that you were fine and safe where you were, so he decided to go to Karga and ask about a ship and jobs. He wanted to get things squared away sooner rather than later and didn’t want to spend more time on Nevarro than need be.

* * *

-ONE WEEK LATER-

Din had been acting weird for days. You grew anxious as the days passed. He’d barely spoken a word to you since you’d both returned to Nevarro. You knew that Din was hurt over the loss of Grogu, especially after their short-lived reunion, but you weren’t sure what else plagued him. _Maybe the loss of the Razor Crest?_ You thought to yourself. Din had told you that he was in search of a ship and was working with Karga, but he hadn’t voiced an invitation to you about coming along. You were uneasy ever since you’d gotten to Nevarro and he’d left you at the school with Cara and the children to talk shop with Karga. Something that he often included you in. You didn’t like the lack of communication between the two of you. Din was already such a soft-spoken person, but he normally talked to you, so the cold shoulder was making your head spin. You listened to Din’s boots lightly tap on the floor as he wordlessly walked into the hotel room that you both were sharing during your stay in Nevarro. Your eyes were downcast, trying to read a book that you had borrowed from Cara, but the words on the page seemed to just blur together and you weren’t actually reading anymore. You heard Din make his way over to the table on the opposite side of the room and turn to face you, leaning his large frame against the table.

“Hey,” he softly said, so quiet that you almost missed it.

“Uh, hi,” you replied, looking up from your book and tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you shifted on the bed you sat on.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Din said. You felt your heart clench in your chest. _This was it._

“What about?”

“What you’re going to do now that the kid is off with the Jedi,” he replied. You felt your stomach drop.

“Oh,” you began, “I’m not sure. Cara was telling me that they’re in need of another teacher at the school…” You fiddled with your fingers as you watched him tilt his head just the slightest. You felt his gaze on you as you looked at his visor.

“I see……” he breathed out. “Is that what you want to do?” You were very confused. _Where was this going? He’s barely spoken to me all week and now he wants to talk about what I want to do?_

“I mean, now that the child is gone you don’t need me, right?” you said with a nervous laugh. Din’s silence cut your laugh short.

“I never said that,” he replied dryly. You tiled your head at him, even more confused,

“But you’ve hardly spoken to me!” You exclaimed, throwing your arms up dramatically. “You’ve barely said two words to me since we arrived in Nevarro. A kriffing week ago!” Din flinched at your tone.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just –,“ he stopped himself as he stood up from the table. “I just wasn’t sure what to say.”

“What do you mean? You weren’t sure how to tell me that you no longer needed me?”

“No, I wasn’t sure how to ask you to stay,” he remarked softly. Your breath hitched in your throat and you were speechless.

“Wha-what?”

“I want you to stay,” Din professed. You gaped at him. Mouth wide open, completely unattractive, with your eyes wide. _Fuck, I could put her mouth to good use,_ Din thought to himself.

“You – you want – you want me to stay?” you stuttered out, pointing at yourself in disbelief. Din stepped towards you as he nodded.

“Yes, sweet girl,” he huskily said as he walked closer to you. He came to stand in front of you and you tilted your head up to look at him. You felt the air around you both go tense and you felt the heat rise to your cheeks. You couldn’t see Din’s face, but you could tell that he was staring straight into you, almost as if he could look into the very depths of your soul. You gulped as he squatted down until he was eye level with you and put his hands on the bed next to you, caging you in. You looked down at his hands and then back up to him, mind racing.

“I want you to stay with me, cyar’ika,” he whispered as he took your hands into his and brought them to his helmet. Your eyes went wide. Yes, he’d taken his helmet off a few times now with others around, but you still were hesitant to look at him. You didn’t want to disrespect him or his Creed, but you felt that by looking at him, even with his permission, you were somehow still doing something so wrong. And you were never the one who removed his helmet either. Din squeezed your hands gently as he began to use them to lift his helmet. You swallowed as you watched his chin appear, and then his nose, and then his eyes. You cast your eyes downward as his helmet completely came off and you felt him take it out of your hands and place it on the ground next to him. He again took your hands in his and put them on his face.

“I want you to look at me, cyar’ika,” he whispered into your ear. A shiver ran down your spine from the warmth of his breath and you felt goosebumps rise. You shut your eyes and tilted your head up, still not wanting to look upon him. You heard Din chuckle lightly and grasp your chin in his right hand.

“Now you’re just being rude,” he joked. You shook your head slightly before pouting at him, eyes still closed. “It’s ok, cyar’ika. You can look. I want you to.”

“I’m scared,” you whispered as he placed his forehead against yours. He stroked your lips with his thumb before pulling away. You took a deep breath before opening your eyes and met his gaze. All the air left your lungs as you made eye contact. You’d never seen a pair of brown eyes more beautiful, and you felt heat creep up from inside you, spreading throughout your body. You stared into his eyes and he into yours as his gaze flicked down to your lips and back. He tilted his head slightly and then brought his lips to yours. A fire ignited within you and you felt it extend to your fingertips. All doubt and uncertainty flew out the window as you returned the kiss. You grabbed onto his head and ran your fingers through his hair, moaning as he deepened the kiss.

“Din,” you breathed out as you both broke for air.

“Be part of my clan,” he said catching his breath from your heated kiss. “I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too,” you replied with a smile as you looked at his handsome face, with his slight stubble. You caressed his chin as you leaned back in for another kiss. Din had lit a fire within you, and you wanted, no needed, more. You grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him to you, leaning back onto the bed as he fell on top of you, never breaking the kiss. He shifted his weight onto one arm as to not crush you while his other hand went to your shirt and he began to lift it.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, cyar’ika,” he whispered as he pressed kisses to your jaw and down your neck. You moaned and tiled your head to grant him more access. He began to nibble on your neck and then pulled away. You glanced down to watch as he moved lower on the bed until he was level with your stomach, and he grasped your shirt and began to push it up as he peppered kisses along the exposed skin. Once he reached your belly button, he swirled his tongue around the outer edge before dipping it lightly into the crevice. You threw your head back and moaned at the contact and ran your fingers through his hair and gripped it. You tugged slightly and you heard him let out a groan as he went to bite just below your breasts. He pushed your shirt higher up until the tops of your breasts were exposed, and he proceeded to nip and lick at the mounds before pulling the cups of your bra down and engulfing your right nipple with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before switching to your left breast and doing the same. Din felt his pants grow tighter with each noise you made, and he began to grind his bulge against the bed, wanting to feel some kind of relief. Din was growing impatient and wanted to take you. Claim you as his own. But he wanted to also bid his time and ease his way into it with you.

You had other ideas, however. You abruptly sat up and pulled your shirt over your head and unclasped your bra, throwing him to the floor. Din stared at you as you proceeded to unclasp his armor from him, and he got the hint. He hastily stripped off his armor until all that was left was his shirt and pants. You wasted no time in discarding his shirt as well and you took a moment to admire his built form. You bit your lip as you ran your hand along his shoulder and down his arm to grip onto his bicep. Din flexed slightly and watched as your breath hitched at the action. He smirked and seized the opportunity to kiss you again. He cradled your head in his left hand as his right made its way down your side and dip into the front of your pants, slipping a finger into your heat. You whimpered out a moan into his mouth as he wrapped his tongue around yours and began to slowly pump his finger into your canal. You broke the kiss with a huff and looked at him.

“Din, I need you to fuck me,” you commanded. “Right now. You can be gentle another time.” Din lost all train of thought at your words. He took that as an invitation and challenge, and you watched his coffee-colored eyes darken further with lust.

“Your wish is my command, sweet girl,” he said before he got up and tugged on your pants. You felt your pants get caught on your legs and Din let out a growl. Your eyes widened as he took hold of your pants and yanked, effectively ripping them off your body. He hurriedly rid himself of his pants and you took a moment to admire his impressive length as it stood straight up and leaking. You licked your lips at the sight. You scooted up the bed until your head lightly hit the headboard and you laid back, spreading your legs for him. Din gazed at the wet patch on your underwear, the only thing keeping him from what he wanted. Din crawled onto the bed like an animal stalking its prey and you felt yourself grow wetter. He took hold of your underwear and you watched as he paused to look at you.

“I’ll get you more,” he said and with a rip, he tore it in half. You felt your pussy clench at the sight, and you bit your lip while running a finger down your stomach and towards your leaking cunt. Din watched as you dipped a finger into your heat, and he went feral. He surged forward and ripped your hand away from yourself and dove headfirst into your heat, shoving his mouth straight into your soaked pussy. He drank in your nectar as he latched onto your clit and sucked while slipping two fingers in and pumping vigorously. He curled his fingers slightly and felt your walls clench around them as he felt you grow wetter the closer you got to your climax. Din feasted on you like a man starved. He relentlessly licked and sucked your leaking pussy until he felt your pussy tighten around his fingers. He felt a rush of wetness as you reached your climax with a silent scream and you gripped the sheets. Din kept up his actions, not letting up when he felt your hands try to pry him away from your sweet cunt.

“I want one more out of you, sweet girl,” he said as he unlatched himself from your clit for but a moment before diving back in with fervor. You clutched onto his head for dear life as you felt the pressure build again. You felt yourself soar higher and higher with each passing moment before you felt an explosion rip throughout your body in another earth-shattering orgasm. This time you let out a loud wail as you felt your juices rush out of you and into Din’s eager mouth. You felt him slurp down your wetness with such vigor that it made your head spin, unsure how much more you could take. Your whole body felt like it was on fire as you came down from your high, and you opened your eyes to look at the man who’d stolen your heart. You watched as he lifted himself and stroked his rigid cock. You admired it as it stood at attention, pre-cum leaking from the tip, as he used it to lubricate himself. You lifted your gaze to make eye contact with him and the look he had in his eyes made your pussy clench with need. His pupils were so blown out that you couldn’t see any brown, and you felt him looking straight into your soul. Din leaned over you once more as he gently kissed you, running his hand through your hair before gripping it firmly. You felt him impale you on his cock and you let out an inhuman moan at the connection.

“You’re so kriffing tight, sweet girl. Taking me so well,” Din groaned into your ear as he set a brutal pace, ravaging your pussy. You knew that you were absolutely wrecked for any other man now. Nobody else would compare to Din, and you knew that he knew that too. He pounded into you and you felt the bed shake from his motions. You gripped his back tightly, clutching on for dear life, digging your nails into his skin. You wouldn’t be surprised if you drew blood, but at this point, you didn’t care. Din felt your nails on his back and it only spurred him on. He picked up the pace as if he wasn’t already railing you into the mattress and he groaned as he felt you push your nails deeper into his skin. He felt himself grow closer to the precipice and grunted, willing himself to not cum. He slowed down his thrusts and you whined out, wanting him to keep going. He smiled as he looked into your eyes and kissed your forehead and pulled out of your heat very slowly.

“Dinnnnnn –,” you moaned out as he leaned over to nibble on your neck.

“What is it, cyar’ika?” he asked, as he teased you, running his cock up and down your slick opening and nudging your clit.

“Don’t tease,” you panted out, as you lifted your hips to try and slide him back into your canal. Din smiled and kissed your shoulder and then bit down on it. He slithered his hand down between the two of you and started to rub your clit as he slipped his cock back into your warmth. You threw your head back in ecstasy at the sensations, and you bit your lip, getting lost in the pleasure. Din abruptly stopped and flipped you over onto your stomach before grabbing your ankles and pulling you to the edge of the bed, as he stood.

“Get on all fours for me,” he commanded. The authority behind his words made you part your legs without hesitation and brace yourself on your hands and knees, spreading yourself out to him. He took a moment to admire you. He felt himself grow harder, if that was even possible, at the sight of you spread bare of him, waiting in want for his cock. His thoughts of you round with his seed spurred him on and he hastily grabbed your hips as he slammed into your slippery cunt, feeling your walls invite him in without issue.

He gripped your hips tightly as he rutted into you so forcefully that you were knocked off your hands and onto your elbows, your face burying itself into the mattress. You loudly moaned into the bed as you felt him adjust his angle slightly and hit your sweet spot. You cried out as he leaned over and gripped your right nipple in his hand and pinched, hammering into you at a ruthless pace. He felt his balls tighten and he bit your shoulder as he felt his cock throb before painting your walls with his hot cum. He stilled as he pumped his seed into you with a groan, while you laid beneath him basking in the pure carnal act that you both just shared. He heaved out a contented sigh as he slipped out of your wetness and collapsed on the bed beside you. He pushed his fingers into you, making sure to push any leaking juices back into your tight hole. He didn’t want a single drop of it to go to waste. You felt the bed shift and Din pulled you to him, placing you against his chest, his hand stroking your back gently. You let out a small giggle as you closed your eyes, enjoying the feel of his warmth that you’d always craved.

“What’re you chuckling about, little one?” he questioned as he took your hand in his and held it to his chest.

“Nothing, just - I had been so worried this last week that you were going to ask me to leave, yet here we are,” you expressed as you began to draw circles around on his chest, tracing imaginary lines on his skin. Din shivered at the feel of your soft hands on him being so gentle and caring, and he felt his heart swell with happiness. This is exactly what he’d wanted and been searching for. And he’d finally found it. With you. He lifted his head to place a tender kiss on your forehead and smiled against your skin.

“I could never ask you to leave me, cyar’ika,” he whispered out. “You mean too much to me for me to let you go.” You felt your heart ache at his proclamation. He’d felt the same way for you as you for him, and you never wanted to let him go. You smiled at his earlier words before your moment of passion.

“Din, you said you wanted me to join your clan,” you started. “What did you mean?” You felt Din shift as he maneuvered your bodies so you both laid on your sides and he looked into your eyes.

“I want you,” Din replied bashfully, confidence suddenly dwindling. You chuckled at how quickly his demeanor changed from exuding pure sexual energy and poise to suddenly becoming reserved and timid.

“I think your previous performance was confirmation of that,” you teased as you stuck your tongue out at him playfully. He raised his eyebrow at you and put his hand on your hip, slipping it slightly lower to cup your curves and lightly squeeze. _Ah, there’s his confidence again,_ you chuckled to yourself.

“You better watch it, cyar’ika,” he warned as he narrowed his eyes at you jokingly. He paused before speaking again, the serious attitude returning once again. He took a breath, biting his lip anxiously.

“I would like to,” he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very nervous. “uh, I’d like to…..Raise warriors.” You tilted your head at him, confusion written on your face. He coughed and cleared his throat again.

“I want to raise warriors,” he breathed out, “with you.” You absorbed his words, not quite sure what he meant by that. Then it clicked. Your eyes went wide at the revelation. _No way…..He…..He wanted…..With you? He wanted to….He wanted to raise warriors….Warriors…..with…. with….you…._

“Warriors?” you squeaked out, already knowing the answer but wanting him to say it anyway.

“Yes, warriors,” Din affirmed. “Children.” Your heart melted at his declaration.

“With me?” you still questioned. Din smiled and nodded.

“Yes, cyar’ika. With you,” Din chuckled out as he leaned over to kiss you. He pulled away and held his hand to your face, cupping your check. You felt tears well in your eyes, overwhelmed with emotion from his profession of love to you. You felt a tear slip out and Din quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

“I love you,” you quietly breathed as you looked into his eyes, placing your hand over his.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, cyar’ika,” he replied with a smile, “I love you.”

* * *

-THREE YEARS LATER-

Din watched you lovingly as you waddled after your two-year-old son as you all made your way home from the market. Your swollen belly was making it hard to maneuver these days, but you’d insisted on going to the market with Din and Diyon, not wanting to be cooped up in your home any further. Din had shaken his head at how persistent you were, despite being nine months pregnant and ready to pop. Ever since Diyon had been born Din had learned how fierce of a mother you could be. You had tended to Diyon the same way you had with Grogu and Din had never felt happier. He recalled the day six months Diyon was born and how he’d solidified his bond to you.

-FLASHBACK-

The day had started like any other. Din had woken up and admired your sleeping form curled up against him. Diyon had kept you both up last night and you’d been exhausted from taking care of the six-month-old. He stroked your hair and you stirred in your sleep, slowly opening your eyes to gaze up at him.

“Mmm morning,” you greeted as you leaned up to peck his lips. Din smiled as he shifted you and brought you up to press your foreheads together.

“Morning, cyar’ika,” Din answered. “Marry me.” You hummed at him, still half asleep. He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to your lips, waking you up further.

“Hmmm?” you grunted out.

“I said, marry me,” Din repeated. Your ears perked up and your eyes shot open. You opened your mouth then closed it. Opened it and closed it. You sat up wide-eyed, gaping like a fish, trying to comprehend what he just said.

“Marry you?” you asked, shaking your head in disbelief. Din sat up and chuckled.

“It’s not as complicated as you think. We can just say the vows, nobody else needs to be there,” he assured you, placing his hands on your shoulders and moving you to look at him. You sucked in a breath. You were still getting used to the fact that he’d wanted to have children with you, and now here he was asking you to marry him. You slowly nodded your head as you thought of all how he made you felt. How caring of a father he was to Diyon and how you’d both grown closer ever since you had both confessed your feelings. Din smiled as he got up from the bed. Puzzled, you watched as he walked over to Diyon’s crib and gently picked him up, rocking him slightly. Din brought Diyon over to you and sat back on the bed.

“Our son can be our witness,” Din remarked as you both looked down at your sleeping baby.

“That he can,” you agreed as you took his little hand in yours and stroked it with your finger.

“Repeat after me, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Mhi solus tome,” he began, as he looked into your eyes. “We are one when together.”

“Mhi solus tome,” you repeated, smiling up at him.

“Mhi solus dar'tome. We are one when parted.”

“Mhi solus dar'tome.”

“Mhi me'dinui an. We will share all,” he continued.

“Mhi me'dinui an.” You both heard a little coo and looked down at Diyon, who had slowly begun to wake.

“Mhi ba'juri verde,” Din said with a deep breath and a smile gracing his lips as he looks down at Diyon. “We will raise warriors.”

“Mhi ba'juri verde,” you said as you both sealed your bond.

“My riduur,” Din said as he looked into your eyes and leaned down. “I love you.”

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

Din smiled at the memory. You had both vowed your eternal love for each other that day, and he had never felt more at peace. In all the years he had traversed the galaxy, leading a life of danger, he had finally found harmony. You had brought a light into his life that he never knew he had been missing, and there was no way he would ever let that go. Din looked at you and his world had never been clearer. You had given him children and had shown him that there was more to the world than bounties and trying to get by. He had finally found where he belonged, and he had what he had always dreamed of. A family. A home.

_.fin_


End file.
